Agent Six
Agent Six is an agent of Providence and Rex's handler/father figure. Due to his strict by-the-book personality, he mostly tolerates Rex and by extension any E.V.O. on the side of good because they help stop the aggressive or dangerous E.V.O.s. Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny, just more aggro". He is known as the sixth most dangerous man in the world. History : For a detailed history see: Agent Six/Appearances Personality Agent Six has an incredibly stoic and strict personality. He often keeps a stern look on his face, with no smile and crossed eyebrows. Although his emotionless exterior might suggest otherwise, Agent Six is really a caring person deep down. An example of this is in the episode "Promises, Promises," when Six first discovers Rex, who at the time is a young boy, trapped beneath a collapsed building. After Rex confesses that he's scared and alone, with no memory of ever having a family, Six shows sympathy for him and takes him back to Providence. Six rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Agent Six isn't without morals. At the end of the episode "String Theory," he disobeys White Knight's orders by removing the detonation key from a nuclear bomb planted in New York. White Knight was going to use the explosive to stop a rampaging E.V.O., but the cost would have been too great--a great deal of the city would have been destroyed, as well as countless innocent lives. On a lesser note, in "Beyond the Sea" Six offers to buy Rex a few more days in Cabo Luna, despite the vacation not being authorized, in an attempt to cheer Rex up, and later again in The Architect where he offered Rex the choice of leaving Providence. Six has also stated that he dislikes firearms, which is why he prefers to use a sword in combat. Appearance He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses (which he has yet to remove on screen). As noted by Doctor Holiday in "The Day That Everything Changed," Six likes to continually wear the same suit. This is later proven when his closet is shown to be filled with the same suit. Five years prior the start of the series, he is shown wearing a green combat suit instead of his regular green suit and tie (he still had the sunglasses). Relationships Doctor Holiday When Holiday first met Six, she thought he was just another hired gun. However, her opinion soon changed after he introduced himself and showed interest in her belief that E.V.O.s should be cured, not killed. Later, they were both assigned the job of taking care of Rex, Providence's secret weapon. Although Agent Six and Dr. Holiday sometimes argue over how to treat Rex, they tend to work well together. They respect each others' opinions and advice, occasionally cracking dry jokes at one another. It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six, but so far Six has not been shown to reciprocate them. For example, in the episode "The Day That Everything Changed," Holiday attempts to hold Six's hand after she makes an insensitive comment about him wearing the same suits all the time, but he walks away. However, in "What Lies Beneath", Six and Holiday are seen holding hands as the corrupted nanites drain off them, if only for a second. Six's final line in the episode, after Rex says "I will never understand women," is "I still don't have a clue." Rex Agent Six is the one who first found Rex and brought him to Providence after witnessing his curing ability. Although Agent Six views Rex as a weapon, much like the rest of Providence, he also cares about his safety and recognizes that he is a teenager, considering his reaction to Rex's relationship with Circe in the episode "Beyond the Sea." Despite his hidden compassion for Rex, he still gets annoyed when Rex acts like an immature teenager, such as in the "The Day That Everything Changed." After curing the Multi-headed E.V.O., Rex says "Let's celebrate!", to which Agent Six responds, "Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks." Six also seems to trust Rex's judgment to an extent, as Six shuts down a bomb that was placed to wipe out New York City, purely relying on Rex to cure the attacking E.V.O., Peter Meechum. In the episode "Promises, Promises," Six gives Rex a Tanto blade inscribed with the symbol of loyalty for his birthday. Six states that he has its twin blade (which was given to Six for his birthday the day he found Rex); the writing on it means that they are traveling the same path together. White Knight In the episode "Promises, Promises," it's revealed that Six and White Knight used to be partners back when Providence was first starting out. While Six grew weary of winning only battles and not the war, White Knight showed an almost sadistic joy in killing E.V.O.s. When Dr. Pell attempted to disassemble Rex to reverse engineer his curing abilities, Six and White Knight came to blows over their conflicting views on the subject. During the fight, they accidentally damaged the lab's machinery, causing it to overload. Despite their previous fight, White Knight helped Six out of the lab, at the expense of himself being trapped inside. The overload bleached White Knight's hair and skin white and destroyed every nanite in his body. Afterward, it's shown that White Knight harbors resentment for Six, feeling that he was partly responsible for what happened to him. He also feels that Six betrayed him for siding with an E.V.O. Powers and Abilities Six knows several forms of martial arts (something Rex hopes he will teach him some day). He wields a pair of fold-up swords that can slice through most materials with ease; he stores them up his sleeves. These swords can also be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. He is also very knowledgeable of rules and codes set by Providence, most likely because of his 'by the book' personality. He has extreme agility and speed. His skills are clearly seen in the pilot episode, "The Day That Everything Changed," where, after jumping out of a carrier, he unsheathes his swords and performs a series of acrobatic feats. He slices through boulder-sized chunks of debris in mid-air, jumping from each of them, so that they won't fall onto the civilians below--all before he touches the ground. Gallery File:SE2.jpg|A brief exposure of Six's eyes during the episode "String Theory" Trivia * His job, personality, and attire is similar to those in the Men in Black movies and organization. * He looks similar to Agent Smith from the Matrix. * He states that he prefers, as Rex put it, "Old School" * Rex states he always keeps an odd tasting mint in his inside right coat pocket. * Six can combine his swords into a double bladed staff-like weapon as seen in String Theory. * It is revealed in "Promises, Promises," that Rex joined Providence on the same day as Six's birthday. Since Rex's birthday is scheduled on the day he joined Providence, the two share the same birthday. * He has a few similarities to Genya Arikado from the video game castlevania because of the fact that he serves as a guardian to Rex while Arikado serves as a guardian to Soma Cruz and the two of them have the same attitude, and their clothes are quite similar (although, Arikado's suit is black) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence